wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germany (MachineGames)
Nazi Germany (German: Nazi-Deutschland), also called the Third Reich (German:' 'Drittes Reich), refers to Germany when it was controlled by Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers' Party/''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei'', or abbreviated as NSDAP). Under Nazi rule, Germany was a fascist totalitarian state. Racism, Anti-Semitism, Fascism, and Aryanism were central features of the Nazi regime. Nazi Germany, in the alternate timeline of Wolfenstein: The New Order, won the Second World War by dropping an atomic bomb on New York City in 1948, forcing the United States to surrender. By 1960, Hitler's Third Reich is a world spanning empire, which includes nations such as Poland, Russia, France, Great Britain, Republic of Ireland, China, Italy, and the United States. Japan, in the meanwhile, was turned into a vassal state for the Nazis. The Republic of China was victorious over the Japanese in 1946, however, the Nazis invaded China, destroyed Mao Zedong's Communist regime, and very likely included the republic into the Nazi territory. South Africa is still independent as of 1960. The Nazis are in the process of slowly conquering all of Africa. Despite their treatment of those they consider "undesirables", the Nazis also contributed to humanity mainly in the form scientific advancement from their own research and exploitation of Da'at Yichud technology, creating such things as advanced computer systems, animal hybridization, drones, a full lunar base and allegedly terraformation technology, intended to be used to terraform the entire Sahara into a green area, as well as future plans on doing the same to other planets in the solar system. However, despite having most of the world in their grasp, the Nazis face heavy resistance due to their brutal and ruthless doctrine where systematic harassment and genocide of those they deem "inferior" is central. The Kreisau Circle and The American Resistance network are only one of many movements worldwide that oppose the Nazi regime. Germany is the main setting in'' Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein, and Wolfenstein: The New Order, '' and most gameplay i within Germany or areas otherwise occupied by the Nazis. In Multiplayer games, Germany is represented by the Axis, which does not use any of the controversial Nazi imagery in order to make Multiplayer more easily accessible throughout the world, including countries where such symbolism is strictly forbidden. Known Members * Adolf Hitler * Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse (Deceased) * Irene Engel * Rudi Jäger (Deceased) * Helga von Schabbs (Deceased) * Hans "Bubi" Winkle (Deceased) * Eva Braun * Hans Grosse (Deceased) * Sigrun Engel (Defected to The American Resistance) * Viktor Zetta (Deceased) * Friedrich Keller (Traitor of France, Deceased) * Wolfgang Statz * Klaus Kreutz (Defected to The Kreisau Circle) * The Knife (Deceased) * Keiler * Shurber * Emmerich Schreiner (Deceased) * Heinrich Himmler * Marianna Blavatsky (Deceased) * Helga von Bulow (Deceased) * Richter * General von Shurber * General Burkhalter * General Haupman * General von Stauff * Colonel Strache * Major Hochstedder * Zemph (Deceased) * Anton Krieger (Deceased) * Zee * Major Jurgen * Hans Grösse * Gretel Grösse * Trans Grösse * Dr. Gross * Doctor Schabbs * General Fettgesicht * Fake Hitler * Wolfgang * Kommandant * Unnamed Scientist * Barnacle Wilhelm * Hans von Schlieffen * Death Knight * Otto Giftmacher * Shosshund * Ludwig Wald * Ernst Brandt * Hans Grubst * Gerolf Feigenbaum * Friedrich Ritter * Johaan Treudt * Bruno Winkler * Peter Trumbauer * Issac Astor (Traitor of England) Divisions * Schutzstaffel * SS Special Projects Division * SS Paranormal Division * Wehrmacht * Waffen-SS * Luftwaffe * Kriegsmarine * Heer * Raumwaffe Gallery Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein RPG enemies Category:Enemies Category:The New Order enemies Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus